rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Euan117
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs. Blue Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wyoming page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oo7nightfire (Talk) 02:59, July 10, 2012 Well the piece of trivia, which you just removed, about him being the first character from the BGC to reveal his helmet is something I didn't undo. I intergrated it with the previous piece of trivia. Also, Wyoming hasn't been shown to interact with many characters besides Tex, Church, and Tucker. There isn't enough info to make a pg. P.S.- Don't 4get to sign your posts Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) You can edit whatever you want, I won't stop. Just use correct grammar, do not add speculation, and make sure the info is in canon with the series. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes exactly like that. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) You didn't waste my time at all, its cool. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:43, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Well in your recent edit "Donut is the 6th Character to Appear in Red vs Blue.", "character" and "appear" shouldn't be capitalized. --Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) The first letters, it's like writing a sentence. And sign your posts. Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) No, you added categories that were already on the pg to begin with. Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:09, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Its ok, I undid it. You'll get the hang of it. Practice on other wikis, or make smaller edits. Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC) U accidentally removed the categories. Ill add back ur trivia though, that was my fault. Oo7nightfire (talk) 17:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go right ahead! :) Oo7nightfire (talk) 15:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Good job on the update. But can you please stop making those little edits to Wyoming's pg every ten seconds. I'll tkae care of the rest. Oo7nightfire (talk) 16:17, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I have a strong possibility that that one is him. Oo7nightfire (talk) 19:52, August 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:Poorly Written Uh, let's see, there's poor grammar, sentance structure, aaaaand... Oh! Here's a goodie, SIMPLE PUNCTUATION. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№'♠]]' 02:33, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm not Nightfire. I'm me. And it's fine, just...work on your writing. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№'♠]]' 03:14, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ^ What he said. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:16, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Uh...I'm definitely not a teacher. That stuff is like, what your English class is for. (Unless you're not American, in which case I suppose it would be...*insert language here* class.) Though two things that could help you a lot are called a comma and a period. And dude calm down, you didn't ruin anyone's day or anything. I'm cool. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№'♠]]' 03:26, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes it was fine. I made a few changes though (grammar mostly) but ultimately, it was very well improved compared to your previous edits :). Oo7nightfire (talk) 21:37, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for bringing that to my attention. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:37, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Wyoming I'm going to have to disagree with you. Personally, I don't think he played a bigger role in the saga than South; by no means. The Counselor and Four Seven Niner maybe, but not South (Wyoming may be in the same boat as the Counselor and 479er). He didn't really do anything in the saga but get his ass kicked (beaten by Tex in Introductions; injured in Hell's Angel; beaten by York in Party Crasher), he wasn't the same clever, wise-talking bounty hunter from the BGC. As opposed to South, Wyoming also didn't have much screen time compared to the other Freelancers, with the exception of Florida. Again, this is just my look on the subject, so I suggest you take it to the talk page to get other users' opinions. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:23, January 7, 2013 (UTC) It's good to know that you're making a machinima. For receiving voices from your voice actors, you can simply have them send their lines through e-mail. Oo7nightfire (talk) 12:28, January 7, 2013 (UTC) No, because that is speculation. It is unknown what happeneded to Wyoming. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Wow that's great! I'm glad ur moving up. Can't wait to see your machinima! Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:43, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Subscription Details I have already subscribed my friend, and you don't even need to subscribe to me. But I have only one thing to ask for return: Would you subscribe to oo7nightfires and westerngen21 as well? The reason is becuase they also are editors here on the wikia and they deserve more subscribers. Also, I would like all of us "editors" to stay in contact and togeather as best we can. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 16:10, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for that, and for the change! Oo7nightfire (talk) 21:35, September 3, 2013 (UTC)